


Sorry Vinta, It's a Secret

by SignatorySea



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, bomBARDed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignatorySea/pseuds/SignatorySea
Summary: It's Vinta's Birthday, but his students seem to be avoiding him.Fic written about Team D, the Bombarded (podcast) themed D&D game I am now a part of.





	Sorry Vinta, It's a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dead_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_girlfriend/gifts).



_ It’s oddly quiet today, none of my students have come to ask me a question. What’s going on with them? Usually they bug me about every little thing, I dont think they would just forget. _ Vinta took another swig from his flask, looking glumly at the photo on his desk, before tucking it away in his vest as he made his way across the janitors closet he got handed to as an office.

 

As he made his way down the hall towards his students dorm, the familiar coattails of a certain rogue caught his eye as they retreated into their room. Following on Osyka’s heels Vinta knocked gently on the door to the dorm, waiting until someone answered to speak. To his surprise it was Arskan who answered not the rogue he had tailed.

 

Arskan cracked the door, keeping his taller frame in the door to keep Vinta from looking in. “Oh, hey Vinta. How’s it going? Do you need something?”

 

“No, nothing at all. Just wanted to check on you guys make sure you were settling in well and all.” He scuffed one of his hooves slightly on the floor, keeping his eyes locked on Arskan.   
  
He light up a bit, “Thats nice of you to come check, but yes I think we are all settling in well, Isabella just went down to the library, something about wanting to read up on local folklore, and Teolin wandered off, so I guess he’s conten- Ow!”   
  
“Sorry Arskan.” Osyka’s voice chimed out from within the room. “I didn’t mean it, but this is heavier than it looks.”

 

Arskan turned his attention back to his teacher, “Sorry Vinta, I should help her settle in. We’ll catch up with you later.” He flashed him a smile before shutting the door.   
  
Vinta could hear soft whispers beyond the door, but couldn’t quite make out what was being said between his students.  _ They must have forgotten, its okay they need time to settle in anyway. Not like I play a large part in their lives, they didn’t really have a reason to remember it anyway. _ Taking a swig from his flask, he made his way towards the library, hoping to find the knowledgeable gnome who ended up his student.

 

His hopes were crushed when he arrived, according to the librarian Isabella had never even stepped foot into the library today. 

 

Downtrodden about seeing none of his students Vinta finished his lap around the school, on his way back to his office he encountered Teolin, who upon the sight of their teacher, attempted to hide the box in their hands within his blue cloak. The halfling forced a smile upon their face, giving Vinta a nod of hello and attempted to hurry past their teacher but was stopped.   
  


“Hey Teolin, how’s it going? You settling in okay? Everyone else seems to be, but I wanted to make sure you were good too.” Vinta planted himself in front of Teolin in the hallway, curious about the strange behavior. 

 

“Heyyyyy Vinta. Yeah, I'm good. Settling in well. You know how it is though, getting use to a new place. Just wanted to explore a bit.” They started inching his way around the Satyr, keeping the box on the far side of them.   
  
Vinta caught another glimpse of the box, letting Teolin slide around him he decided to fall in step, following them down the hall. “What you have in the box there?”

 

“Oh?” They chuckles slightly, “This? It’s nothing important, nothing you’d be interested in. Just some of my belongings that I needed to take up to my room still.”   
  
“Anything interesting? Would you mind sharing?”   
  
Teolin paused to look at their wrist, “Oh would you look at the time, I need to get going, see you later Vinta.” They took off sprinting down the hall, quick as their short legs would carry him. Not that it mattered, Vinta didn't bother following. What was the point when his students kept brushing him off anyway.   
  
  
Slowly Vinta made his way back to his office, no point in wandering the school,  _ might as well head back to my office and drink my sorrows away. Let myself try to drink this birthday away like any other. _ Stepping back into the janitor closet he called an office, he was shocked to find the lights were off. Then again the janitor could have came by and shut them off.   
  
**_Flick_ **

 

“SURPRISE!!”   
  
Vinta nearly jumped out of his skin at the collective shout from his students, strung across the room were colorful streamers. A banner was strung from the boiler, written in calligraphy it read  _ Happy Birthday Vinta. _ Sitting between his 4 students, who were all wearing colorful party hats (Teolin’s was lost among the fluff of their hair only the tip peeking out from the curls), on his desk were 4 small boxes, including the one he had seen Teolin carrying in the hallway.   
  


“What? What is all this?” Vinta wiped a single tear from his face, meeting his students eyes one by one.

 

“It’s your surprise party. It is your birthday after all.” Isabella spoke up before the others could, “You didn’t think we forgot did you?”

 

“A little yeah, you all seemed to be avoiding me today.”   
  
“It’s because we didn’t want to risk spoiling the surprise.”   
  
“Yeah I felt really bad lying to you as to where Isabella and Teolin where, but I couldn’t risk you finding them while they were setting things up in here.” Arskan rubbed the back of his head.   
  
“That's okay, I’m kind of glad you did. This was worth being glum today.”   
  
As Vinta made his way into the room proper, the bards pulled him into a group hug. 

“Happy Birthday Vinta. We’re sure you’ll live up to be the teacher we hear you’ll be.”


End file.
